Heretofore, frozen-desserts, such as ice cream, have been formed in a stick shape or filled into a cup in order to avoid direct contact with the fingers. For this purpose various types of frozen-desserts coated with edible foodstuff have also been proposed for example, ice cream filled in a cone cup, enveloped by so-called "chou", rolled into crepes or coated with chocolate. In principle, the ice cream must be coated or enveloped with an edible foodstuff immediately before eating. Otherwise, problems may arise if the coated or enveloped ice cream is frozen and stored for a long time. Namely, the ice cream may deteriorate with loss of water content, with water freezing, or with drying, hardening and cracking. In order to prevent such deterioration, there has been proposed an ice cream enveloped with a sponge cake, in which a contact portion is provided with a water-impermeable layer (see Japanese U.M. Publication 54957/80). Such approach has the disadvantage of being time-consuming in production. Accordingly, due to the absence of suitable coating material and method, the conventional ice cream filled in the cone cup or enveloped by "chou" has been prepared heretofore, notwithstanding it has disadvantages as described hereinbefore, such as deterioration with loss of water content, loss of flavor and the like.
Now it has been found that a viscoelastic coating of amylopectin starch, saccharides and water may significantly prolong the storage life of the frozen-dessert, such as ice cream.